A love that will never die!
by Jubei Potter
Summary: Yakumo wants to ask Pai to marry him
1. Will you marry me?

I don't own 3x3 Eyes! So don't sue me  
The story is about Yakumo trying to ask Pai to marry him.  
I know at the end Yakumo and Pai might become human. I have only   
sean The lrgend of the Divine Demon, and the Manga, but I love it.  
  
  
  
Will you marry me?  
  
  
  
The day was clear, and the sun was high in the sky. Pai was still asleep  
and Yakumo was holding a gold ring that said forever on it. It had been  
three year since the both of them had decided to stay what they were. Yakumo   
was still a wu and could not die. While Pai was still the last of the forgoten  
sainjiyan race. That fact was the only thing that keep Yakumo alive. What was   
Yakumo to do? Loseing her was the hardest thing that Yakumo ever did. He did  
not want to lose her again like that. He had bought the ring, but he did not have  
the gut to ask the one he loved to marry him.  
  
"If I can not ask her to her face I'll write a letter," Yakumo said and he pulled  
out a pen and paper.  
  
  
Dear Pai  
  
Please don't get mad! I just can't face you.  
It has been seaven year seacn the last time I lost you. I don't want to lose  
you again. So I decided to ask you to marry me. So we can always be together, forever  
  
Yours Truely  
  
Yakumo  
  
"That sounds good, now all I have to do is put the letter in her room," Yakumo said  
and he went into Pai's room. He placed the note next to the sleeping Pai  
  
"She's so beautaful," Yakumo thought and left the room going to the temple to  
wait for Pai's answers  
  
Later that day Pai finely decided to get out of bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes,  
and looked around the room. She spoted a note that said "To Pai" on it.  
She picked up the letter and read it. After reading to letter she begin to cry  
tears of joy.  
  
"Where's Yakumo" Pai asked herself  
  
"Pai want to know where Yakumo is," Pai yelled  
  
Mean while Mai was walking past Pai's door and heard Pai yelling about Yakumo  
  
"He's at the temple" said Mai  
  
Pai turned aroud to see Mai's face.  
  
"Pai glad tht Mai's Pai's friend. Thanks for telling Pai where Yakumo is" said Pai and she went to the temple to answer Yakumo's question.  
  
Mean While at the temple Yakumo was waiting for Pai to come running and to answer his question  
  
"Yakumo," yelled Pai  
  
"Pai," said Yakumo  
  
"yes, Pai marry Yakumo, Pai happy that Yakumo ask Pai," said Pai and with that they  
  
both kissed.  
  
I hoped you like that and if I get good reveiws I'll write more. I know it was  
short but I'll write more the next time.  



	2. The Wedding

Dis. I don't own 3x3 Eyes  
  
I know it's been a long time but I have had things on my mind like homework and stuff like that.  
Mai is my charactor, she Pai's best friend.  
I'm sorry I put this story in Dragon Ball Z by mistake, sorry!  
I was wondering why my story had not come up in 3x3 Eyes, sorry again!  
I hope you enjoy and thanks for the person that put this to my intion  
  
The Wedding  
The sun was up, it was the perfact day to have the wedding. The birds were singing and you could  
tell that even the birds were happy. Yakamo was standing next to the man that was going to wedd them.  
Yakamo had on a black tex on with a red rose in the pocket.  
Meanwhile Pai was paceing around the room in a white wedding dress, it was long with little pink  
flowers on it.  
  
"Pai can't wait to marry Yakamo" said Pai  
  
"Well you'er just going to have to wait." said Mai  
  
Pai started to cry  
  
"What's wroung?" Mai asked  
  
"Pai cry because Pai so happy" said Pai  
  
Mei-Hsing walked in the door and huged Pai. Pai huged back and wiped her tears away.  
  
"I'm so happy for you" said Mei-Hsing  
  
"Pai glad that Mei-Hsing is happy for Pai" said Pai claping her hands  
  
"Well Yakamo is waiting for you" said Mei-Hsing  
  
Pai jumped in the air and Mai handed Pai's flowers to her.  
  
"Break a leg" said Mai  
  
"I thought Mai was Pai's friend?" asked Pai   
  
"I am your friend" said Mai  
  
"Then why do you want Pai to break a leg, that would hurt Pai" said Pai  
  
Mai starts to laugh  
  
"That's means good luck" said Mai  
  
"Why don't you just say good luck instend of makeing Pai worry." said Pai  
  
The music started to play here comes the bride and Pai walked down the walk way.  
  
Yakamo turned around and watched Pai and Steve come down the walk way, because Pai did not have a  
dad to give her away Steve had that job.  
  
"Pai thinks it's nice for Steve to walk Pai down the walk way." said Pai  
  
"It's nothing" said Steve. Pai and Steve reached Yakamo.  
  
"Here's your bride" said steve.  
  
Yakamo smiled and looked at his lovely bride Pai.  
  
"Should we start" asked the man  
  
"Yes" said Yakamo  
  
"Yes, Pai ready" said Pai  
  
Both Yakamo and Pai faced the man and held hands.  
  
"Do you Yakamo take Pai as your wife" said the man  
  
"Yes I do" said Yakamo  
  
"Do you Pai take Yakamo as you husbind" said the man  
  
"Yes Pai do" said Pai in a cheerful tone  
  
"I now name you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" said the man. Yakamo turned to Pai and bend  
over to kiss her. They kissed like it was the first time.  
  
I know this is short too, but there will be more. 


End file.
